Go Go Thomas! (video game)
Go Go Thomas is a 3D game application developed by Budge Studios, available to download for free on iTunes and the Google Play store (formerly Android Market). It also offers In-App purchases. On 4th December 2018, the game was updated with new designs for the recent engines, along with new engines added to the game and new locations. Description Ready, set, GO! Engines from around the world are joining Thomas on fantastic new tracks ready to be discovered! Race as your favorite engine in this kids' racing game! Join Thomas and his friends on exciting racing adventures! Race as your favorite engine on incredible tracks filled with twisty rollercoasters, splashy waterslides and epic jumps! Play against rival engines or challenge a friend in 2-player mode! Use speed boosters to help you race your fastest and collect golden cogwheels to upgrade your engines. Full steam ahead! READY, SET, GO! * RACE as Thomas and his fantastic engine friends: Percy, James, Emily, Toby, Rebecca, Nia, Yong Bao, Spencer and more! * PLAY in either "1-player" or "2-player" mode to challenge a friend! * TAP the green button as fast as you can to get going at blazing speed! * PERFORM special abilities, such as the Whirly Wind or the Wheelie Surf, to get a speed boost and puff even faster! * USE the stunt button to flip, twist and barrel roll! * EXPLORE new exciting tracks, from the countryside to the castle! * COMPLETE a full golden cogwheel to evolve your engines' speed, boost or acceleration! * BUILD you collection of classic and newcomer engine friends! RACE TRACKS TO EXPLORE! * FUNNEL TUNNEL: Race around the windmills and jump over a mountain in the countryside of Sodor! * DARING DOCKS: Plummet through containers and jump off the biggest ship in Sodor! It's a pulse pounding race to the finish line! * FRANTIC FORTRESS: Rocket through tunnels and jump off the stained-glass window inside the castle! This is a real rollercoaster of a race! * ROARING FALLS: Venture in this majestic mountain in the shape of the Lion of Sodor! Only the most courageous engines race on its tracks! Come make a splash at the Roaring Falls! Game levels 2014 *The Castle *The Canyon *The Docks *The Drawbridge *The Countryside 2018 * Funnel Tunnel - Thomas * Daring Docks - Rebecca and Nia * Frantic Fortress - Gordon and Spencer * Roaring Falls - Ashima and Yong Bao Characters 2014 * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel 2018 * Thomas * Streamlined Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Belle * Ryan * Ashima * Yong Bao * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Flynn * Victor * Cranky * Carly Trivia * Keith Wickham narrates for the original release of the game, and Mark Moraghan narrates for the 2018 update. * Toby has his original bell sound. * Emily has her ninth series whistle sound. * Henry is currently the only member of the original Steam Team not included in the 2018 update. In addition, Rajiv and Shane are currently the only international returnees not in included in the update. ** Some data inside the game hints that these characters - alongside Vinnie, Frieda, Gina, Axel, Raul, Carlos, Mavis (misspelled "Marvis" in the code), Salty, Ivan, Etienne, Winston and Shooting Star Gordon - were intended to be either released in a later update or in the initial game, however were later dropped. * In the original version of the game, if you lose a race, James' Series 4 whistle sound can be heard while restarting the match. Goofs * Diesel 10 has Salty's horn sound. * James's model was too low in size in the previous version. His tender is also bigger than he is. * Nia is missing her number on her right side. * Diesel, Diesel 10 and Flynn make puffing noises. * Ashima has Spencer's whistle sound. * Toby does not emit steam like the other steam engines. * Rebecca's model is based on an early version of her television series model; as such, she is too low to the ground and has an extra box beneath her face. * The stand underneath Nia's whistle and safety valves is gold rather than orange. * Rosie's rear bufferbeam is cherry red like her bodywork rather than bright red. Trailers 2014 File:Go Go Thomas! App Trailer File:Go Go Thomas! – Speed Challenge Trailer 2018 File:Thomas & Friends Go Go Thomas - Official Trailer on Google Play Category:Video games Category:Apps Category:Budge Studios Apps Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games